


Hecto

by KESwriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ethical Dilemmas, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KESwriter/pseuds/KESwriter
Summary: The Doctor's regenerative energy is being used to power an entire planet after being sent away by the Judoon. In constant pain, Jack and the fam must find a way to save the Doctor without destroying a civilization.
Relationships: Yasmin Khan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t know where I am. All I know is that I am in pain, endless, relentless pain. It is hard to say who I am anymore. Every atom of my body changes every second. This has to end! Why won’t it end!? Why can’t I die? I hate being alive. If you call this living.  
…

It had been three year since I said goodbye to the Doctor. I cried for days. The refugees left. Ryan and Graham were equally miserable. We’d meet at a pub once a week to tell stories about our time with the Doctor. It was the only thing that helped.

The thing is, humans aren’t designed to cry for long. Misery isn’t a constant state. We eventually find a spark in ourselves. A desire. A reason to live again. 

I threw myself into my job. I settled parking disputes with gusto. After taking so much time off, I finally became a full police officer. There was a thrill to dealing with bigger cases and partnering up. I finally had a life in the force.

Graham moved on also. A few of his mates convinced him to try online dating. He met a retired school teacher eager to see the world. As a seasoned traveler, he felt comfortable guiding her. He’d send post cards regularly.

Ryan decided to try university. He’s working towards a degree in engineering. I finally relented, and gave him Sonya’s number. They went on a few dates, and decided to stay friends. He’s currently dating another girl.

As for me, tonight was supposed to be a special night. I planned to propose Ruby, my girlfriend of two years. She was a Galway girl, working here as a medical examiner. We met at work, and she moved to a different municipality so we could have a relationship without breaking any rules.

Ruby always managed to be early for everything, and I was running a minute late.

The familiar sound of the cloister bell, rang. My heart leapt out of my throat. I ran towards the materializing TARDIS.

The door opened and I nearly ran into to Jack Harkness.

“Where!?” I cried breathlessly.

“I’ve been trying to find her,” he said. “I need your help.”

My phone beeped. It was Ruby. She knew all about the Doctor, as I didn’t believe in keeping secrets from her.

“Do you mind if I bring my girlfriend Ruby?” I asked.

“Will she freak out when she gets in here?” Jack asked.

“She knows everything,” I said.

“Then it won’t hurt.”

I texted her to come outside.

Ruby was a redhead with blue eyes. Not usually my type, but she had a great sense of humor, and a heart of gold.

“This it, isn’t it?” she said delightedly. “The TARDIS!”

“We have more important things to do girls. Come on in,” Jack said.

We stepped inside.

“It’s even more stunning than you described!” Ruby said looking around.

I turned to Jack, who was already working the controls.

“How’d you find it?”

“The TARDIS let’s off a special kind of energy,” he said. “I found the ship easily, but not her.”

“But she died,” I said.

The monitor lit up. It showed the Judoon entering the TARDIS and capturing her in some sort of light.

“I found the record of the Judoon imprisoning her,” he said. “The Judoon apparently did an exchange of some sort. I lost the trail after that.”

“How can we help?” Ruby asked.

“I paid a pretty penny for this device,” Jack said and pulled out what looked like a glowing purple crystal ball. “It will guide us to the Doctor by way of those remember her in her current form best.”

“How does it work?” I asked.

“You touch it, remember the Doctor as vividly as you can, and the device will put out coordinates for her location.”

“Let’s get going then,” I said.

“Ryan is in London for a conference,” Jack said. “He’s our next stop.”

Ruby examined the console and then looked at me.

“This is brilliant!”

I smiled. I hoped the Doctor would like her.

“What’s going on?” Ryan asked as he entered. “Is the Doctor alive?”

“Yes, and you’re going to help me find her,” Jack said.

“Jack, are you alright?” I asked, looking at him.

He worked the console, with a grim look on his face.

“I’ve been looking for her for three years. I had to do a couple things I’m not proud of to get this device.”

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“Don’t be,” he said. “Graham is on a cruise ship in the Caribbean.”

Graham appeared with his girlfriend Dianna, a woman with short curly gray hair and hazel eyes.

“So, this is what you traveled in!” she said. “It is magnificent!”

“In my heart I never believed the doc was dead,” Graham said. “She was too full of life to die so simply.”

“I’ll be going then,” Dianna said.

“You don’t want to come?” Graham said.

“You’re lucky you to got me on a ship,” she said. “A spaceship is too much.”

Graham kissed her on the cheek.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said.

“You better,” she said as she walked away.

“Hey Ruby,” Graham said. “Congratulations!”

“On what?” Ruby asked looking at me.

“Graham!” I hissed.

“Oh, boy,” Ryan said.

“Oh, sorry,” he said. “I always get my times mixed up while traveling. We were just having lunch so I just assumed.”

“Assumed what?” Ruby asked, while still looking at me.

“It sounds like I interrupted a proposal,” Jack said. “You can get back to it as soon as we locate the Doctor.”

I grinned sheepishly under Ruby’s fierce gaze. A smile formed on her face. She reached forward and kissed me passionately.

“I wish I was turned on by that,” Jack said. “I haven’t felt anything in years.”

“Let’s find the Doctor,” Ruby said.

“Ruby, do you have a mental picture of the Doctor?” Jack asked.

“I’ve seen photos,” she said. “She’s kind of hot. Why didn’t you take a pass at her Yaz?”

“Like I've said, she’s over a thousand years old!” I said. “She also used to be a man.”

“That wouldn’t have stopped me,” Ruby said. “With age comes experience.”

“I am actually starting to remember being flirty,” Jack said. “I think I actually want to know if you do threesomes.”

She walked up to Jack. 

“I do love uniforms,” she said rubbing his coat seductively. “After we save the Doctor and everyone has a happy ending, I’m up for a little experimentation if Yaz is.”

I turned red and Ryan snickered.

“Back to work. Back to work,” Jack said. 

He walked over to the side and pulled out a bag.

“Anyone play shoot-him-up video games?” Jack asked.

“I love them,” Ryan said.

“I’m not good,” Graham said.

“I’ve tied Ryan’s high score,” Ruby said.

“The Doctor wouldn’t allow weapons!” I said.

“The Doctor isn’t here and I don’t know where we’ll be after you touch the destiny sphere,” Jack said. “I prefer to be prepared.”

He held out a blue plastic-looking gun barely larger than his hand.

“It’s set for kill,” he said. “We can’t hesitate.”

I took it.

“I hope we don’t have to use them,” I said.

“It’s all we can do love,” Ruby said as she took another one.

Ryan and Graham took one also.

“When we enter wherever we end up, stay in my line of sight,” he said. “I have invisible shielding tech installed that will protect you.”

“Cool,” Ryan said.

“Weapons, defense,” Jack said. “Okay, let’s find the Doctor.”

“Go team,” Ruby said lightly.

Jack held out the sphere.

“Touch it and think of the Doctor.”

I closed my eyes and touched it. I thought of how much fun we had celebrating New Years around the universe. I thought of her laugh, her smile. How horribly I missed her.

The TARDIS shifted violently. It kept shaking, and only Jack was able to hold on, while the rest of us fell to the ground. Ruby reached for my hand and I held it tightly. After five minutes of endless bouncing and quaking, the TARDIS stopped moving.

“Okay,” Ruby said as she stood up. “Let’s never do that again.”

“Deal,” Ryan said.

Jack was looking at the TARDIS readings.

“I have no idea where we are,” he said. “I’m not getting any readings from anything.”

“Brilliant,” Graham said.

“Does everybody have their weapons?” Jack asked.

We all nodded.

“Okay, the shield is functional,” he said. “Let’s go. Age before beauty.”

Jack walked out first and we followed closely behind. Jack suddenly stopped. We followed his gaze.

What were we looking at?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a large cylinder full of golden light. We slowly approached it.

“Is that the Doc?” Graham whispered.

“I don’t know,” I said.

“It is,” Jack said confidently. “She’s regenerating.”

“What is this place?” Ryan asked, looking around.

There were all sorts of electrical equipment. The room was well-lit and shiny with gray and white metal surfaces.

Ruby looked at it closely.

“How do we get her out?” she asked.

“You don’t want to do that.”

We raised our weapons and turned to see a man with turquoise skin and short black hair staring at us. Dressed in a blue uniform, he had his weapon, significantly larger, aimed at us.

“Who are you?” Jack asked.

“Not important,” he said. “What is, is keeping our power supply safe.”

“I recognize some of this circuitry design,” Ryan said suddenly. “The Doctor is powering whatever structure we’re in!”

“Correct,” the man said. “Now come the way you came. Tell the universe that the Tocholopes showed mercy.”

“No,” Jack said and pressed a button on his gun. “We’re leaving with our friend.”

Jack’s gun became significantly larger than the alien’s gun.

“Do that and the twenty million people on life-saving medical devices, including four million children, will die in six hours.”

A woman of the same skin color with her gray hair tied in four buns, appeared in a purple uniform.

“I’m Vice-Emperor Glidden,” she said. “We’ve been expecting you, Harkness.”

“You’re powering you damn planet with a human!?” Jack yelled. “You just put yourself up high on my evil alien shit list, just below the Daleks.”

“You are wrong on so many levels,” Glidden said. “Do your friends really know what the Doctor is?”

“I don’t need to know,” Jack said. “All I know is that you’re hurting my friend to keep balance on the planet!”

“You don’t know that it hurts,” she said.

“The Doc said it was terrifying when she described,” Graham said.

“Beings like her get over fear,” Glidden said. “How do you even know she is the person you know? She’s been powering our planet for seventy years.”

“No!” I cried.

“But the Destiny Sphere brought us here because we remembered her a certain way,” Ruby said. “Part of who she used to be must still be there!”

“A fragment,” Glidden. “Less than even a quadrillionth.”

I looked back at the cylinder. The golden light never stopped glowing, shimmering, and shining.

“Doctor,” I said softly.

“The Doctor is not there anymore,” she said. “Get out.”

“I’m not leaving without her,” Jack said fiercely.

“If she is anything like the person you used to know, would she want you to kill thirty thousand babies dependent on oxygen and other life support measures? Would she want you to kill four point-three million adults fighting for their lives? You take her, and you destroy our planet.”

“Okay,” Ruby said. “Let’s back up. What did you do for energy before you had the Doctor?”

“An ore called Paricot,” she said. “It ran out two years before we acquired the Doctor. Our civilization was on the brink of destruction, until we traded the entirety of the planet’s supply of Borlodot.”

“That’s trillions of Krugs in money,” Jack said.

“She was worth every lingut,” Glidden said confidently.

“Have you tried solar, kinetic, antimatter, or some combination?” Ruby asked.

Everyone stared at her.

“My parents are environmental scientists!” Ruby said. “We had solar panels on our roof before there were incentives.” 

“Our atmosphere is dense so the sun can’t produce the kind of energy needed to produce electricity,” Glidden said. “Kinetic energy still can’t be harnessed. There isn’t a lot of usable energy in antimatter, as producing it takes significant resources, and isn’t cost-effective.”

“Why are we explaining our ways to them, Your Excellency?” the alien man asked. “Let’s kill them!”

“They might have friends, who may come looking for them,” she said coolly. “It would be more productive, if they leave on their own accord.”

“What if we find you a new source of energy?” Graham asked. “Would you be willing to make a trade?”

“It would have to be limitless, and be of Hecto-level nature,” Glidden said.

“Fine,” Jack said gruffly. “Guys stay here, girls you’re with me in the TARDIS.”

“Why do I have to stay behind?” Ryan asked angrily.

“You have a background in engineering and can tell if they try to transport the Doctor,” Jack said.

He opened his pocket and pulled a pair of miniature tents and tossed them to Graham and Ryan.

“They’re like the TARDIS,” he said. “Compressed dimensional devices. Guard the Doctor, and we’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Why should we let them stay?” the alien asked.

“I will have you killed on site if you do not come with what you promised,” Glidden said. “If you do not return in two hundred hours, your friends die.”

“If you kill them before then,” Jack said menacingly. “I’m coming back with friends.”

“I’m glad we understand each other,” Glidden said.

Jack nodded at Ruby and I.

“With me,” he said.

I waved at Graham and Ryan. We walked back into the TARDIS.

Jack worked the console.

“It looks like we’re on a class D planet with no other planets in the system,” he said with a sigh. “I don’t have any friends who can get here before Graham and Ryan are killed.”

“You’re not going to honor the deal!” I said.

“Do you know where we can find a source of limitless Hecto energy?” he said angrily. “Because I don’t have any ideas! Attacking is a better option.”

“Does the TARDIS?” Ruby asked.

“What?” Jack said irritably.

“Yaz was always telling me how you’d end up in the strangest places,” she said. “The Doctor seemed to imply that the TARDIS might be sentient. Maybe it has an idea.”

“Then why didn’t it take me to her!?” Jack shouted angrily. “She’s been imprisoned for seventy years! Why couldn’t the TARDIS save her?”

“Maybe the TARDIS, didn’t have technology,” I said. “It might be having a hard time locking on to her identity.”

Without warning the TARDIS threw itself into motion. Nobs and levers, flipped and turned. It wasn’t as bumpy a ride, but it was still nerve-wracking.

“Where are we?” I asked.

Jack looked at the monitor.

“No readings again. Stupid machine!”

He hit the console. The TARDIS shifted on its side and the doors flew open. We landed in a pile on each other. We could hear it dematerializing. 

“Once we rescue the Doctor, I am never traveling with you again!” Ruby said furiously. “This is my first time in outer space, and even I wouldn’t have insulted tech I didn’t fully understand!”

“Where are we?” Jack asked.

“If you’ve made it this far, you’re here to compete.”

We looked up at a man in gray robes and crown of blue sapphires on his beige head.

“Prepare for the Hecto Games.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hecto Games?” I said.

“Just step onto the transmats,” he said impatiently. “Everything will be explained. The games begin in twelve minutes.”

He pointed to three circles drawn in black on the gray-blue surface.

“It’s okay,” Jack said confidently.

“We don’t even know the rules!” Ruby said.

“I’ve been through this before with the Doctor,” Jack said. “Try to win, and if you can’t, try to find me.”

Ruby pointed to herself.

“I’m in heels and a halter dress!”

I was grateful I was wearing a pants suit.

The man in the robes coughed impatiently.

I grabbed Ruby’s hand.

“We can do this,” I said.

She squeezed it and smiled weakly.

I let go and we walked to the circles. Jack took the center one and then looked to us.

“Good luck,” he said and winked.

The circles lit up, and in a flash, we were gone.

…

“Welcome to the Hecto Games,” a cheerful voice said.

I blinked and looked around. I was at the top of a sand dune. 

“To win, you must eliminate all your opponents, and make it to the ‘X,’ in forty hours. Look closely for markers, and weapons, along the way. Good luck!”

I was left alone. A gust of wind hurled sand into my face. I quickly took off my blazer and wrapped it around my head. I noticed a sun high in the reddish-pink sky. I decided to head for whatever counted as North here.

There was nothing for kilometers, as I walked down the dune, and around others. My flats quickly filled with sand, but I didn’t want to discard the only protection for my feet. Wind was constantly whipping sand at my makeshift headscarf. I kept walking. Thirst was becoming a problem. Slowing my pace, I tried to remain calm. Something was bound to show up.

My ankle hit something hard, and I tripped. Falling face-first into the sand, I began to sink. I turned around and saw a figure above me.

“Help!” I tried to shout. “Help!”

A red face with blue spikes sticking out of its head leered at me.

“Two down, fifteen to go,” it said and aimed a gun at me.

I screamed as I heard the shot. But I didn’t feel any pain. I looked around and saw the figure in a heap. Another face appeared. It was nave-blue with two ears on each side of its bald head. His eyes were emeralds. The being presented me a gray metal rod.

“Grab on to this,” he said calmly, in an odd accent.

I hesitated.

“I estimate you’re going to be submerged in about two minutes. Trust me.”

Not having any other choices, I grabbed it, and he pulled me forward and out of the pit.

“Thanks,” I said.

“Your welcome,” he said pleasantly. “I’m Eggert. What’s your name?”

“Yasmine, but my friends call me Yaz,” I said.

“I’d like to be your friend Yasmine, so can I call you Yaz?” he said.

“Aren’t we supposed to kill each other at some point?” I said.

He laughed.

“We’re only a few hours into the game, it’s nice to have good company. You sound parched, would you like something to drink? I promise it’s not poison.”

“Thank you,” I said. “You can call me Yaz.”

“Great!” he said, and presented me with a flask.

I took a slow sip. It was sweet, but quenched my thirst instantly.

“This is amazing,” I said. “I thank you.”

“I think we’re going to get on fine,” he said. “Let’s get moving.”

He was significantly better dressed for climate than I was in, wearing a white jacket, with khaki slacks and a massive tan backpack.

“Would you like some sand-repellent goggles for your eyes?” he asked as he pulled out a white-rimmed pair.

“Sure,” I said putting them on. “But don’t you need some?”

He let out another laugh.

“I take it you’ve never met a Leolo before.”

“I’ve been around the universe,” I said defensively.

“Not very far,” he said. “I’m blind.”

I stopped for second. Eggert kept walking

“How can you see me?” I said, playing catch up.

“You sound like you’re from Earth, England around just after the twenty-twenty pandemic,” he said. “What a good point of reference? Bats? No because they’re not actually blind. Dogs? Yes, dogs will due. You know how dog can hear whistles at different frequencies?”

“Yes,” I said. 

“I can hear a whole range of sound, you can’t. Almost like whales and submarines too. I can visually map with sound.”

“How do you know so much about earth?” I asked.

He smiled.

“Earth is a cute little planet, isn’t it? You don’t even have intergalactic travel yet. Daleks and Cybermen frequent pick fights there. I must say, your entertainment is great though. Despite what others tell you, I firmly believe you can love both Star Trek and Star Wars equally.”

“Your accent is slightly odd,” I said, “I can’t quite place it.”

“I prefer to speak with a modified Canadian accent,” he said. “It puts my combatants off balance.”

“You’ve competed before?” I said.

“Competed? I’ve won four times!”

“I got lucky you found me then,” I said.

“Others have won a dozen times,” he said. “It depends on where you compete.”

“I don’t understand. Hecto energy is rare,” I said. “I feel like I’m traveling with the Doctor. Do you know of her? I’m trying to save her by winning the competition.”

“Everyone knows of the Doctor,” he said. “Generally, we stay away from him/her as he/she is often a harbinger of trouble. Sometime she brings it with her, other times she discovers it.”

“She’s kind, brave and-stop!”

“Describe what you’re seeing,” he said.

“A gigantic wave of something orange,” I said.

“Hold on to me,” he said. “I know what to do.”

I awkwardly hugged his wide girth. There was a flapping sound, and suddenly, we were air born.

What could only be described as an oval umbrella unfolded below our feet. The water-like substance rushed around us. Eggert pulled out a rod and handed it to me.

“Do you see a blue beacon?” he asked. 

I looked around. I saw it in the distance.

“Yes!” I said. “Seven o’clock.”

“Help me paddle towards it.”

The stick I was holding turned into a broad-brimmed paddle. I quickly started paddling. The waves were relentless. Eggert paddled with equal vigor. After ten minutes we reached the beacon.

“Grab it,” he said.

I grabbed ahold of the rod holding the glowing light. The waves receded until a large square platform was revealed underneath boat.

Eggert stepped onto the platform. He touched the light to reveal a map.

“We rest here,” he said.

“Why?” I asked.

“Ever read the Hunger Games? Or see the movies? My athlete friends and I love them. It is amazing what you humans get wrong about competing. If we were to try to move forward now, the piranha-sharks will try to get us. We take a couple hours to get back into fighting condition, to make for a good show.”

“Is this being televised?” I asked.

“Only to a handful of supreme galactic leaders,” he said. “It’s not mandatory viewing on my planet or anything.”

He pulled out a pair of knapsacks. He had pairs of almost everything. The truth finally hit me.

“You’re using me!” I said. “I’m like your seeing-eye dog.”

“It’s sounds awful, when you put it in those terms,” he said lightly. “You wouldn’t have lasted five more minutes if I hadn’t rescued you.”

“Are you going to kill me in the end?” I asked.

“I have a special gun that turns your last seconds of life into the best orgasm you’ll ever experience,” he said. “There are worse ways to go.”

I didn’t know what to say.

He got into his knapsack.

“Stay with me, or try swim with the piranha-sharks. Don’t try to steal my stuff, it is biomedically sealed to explode if you try to tamper with it.”

Taking the goggles off, I begrudgingly got into the knapsack and turned away from him.

“Are we still friends?” he asked.

“Why do you care if you’re going to kill me in the end?” I asked.

“I like having companions,” he said. “Most humans like you, who end up in these tournaments by accident, are really friendly, and Leolos like aliens of all races. I don’t like killing, and I try to do it humanely to those who deserve kindness.”

“You said you a were professional athlete in these things. Why?” I said in spite of myself.

“I was a Commander in the Leolo Army,” he said. “When you join the army, you’re basically signing away the right to Leolo citizenship as those who have killed, even in self-defense, are not welcomed back. The people fear you have developed blood-lust, and they don’t want that sort of thing to return to society.”

“That is sad,” I said turning around.

“I came from an impoverished region,” he said with a shrug. “I also wanted to see the universe.”

“I get that,” I said.

“I’d like to ask you a few questions now,” he said, staring at me with his unblinking emerald eyes. “You’re trying to help the Doctor? How?”

“Her regenerative energy is being used to power a planet,” I said. “They traded her away from Judoon. I want the Hecto energy to replace her as a power source.”

Something in his eyes changed. I couldn’t tell you what, but something was different.

“What were these aliens called?” he asked in the most serious tone I had ever heard him use.

“Tocholopes, I think,” I said.

Eggert got out of his knapsack immediately. And pulled a gun out.

“Don’t hurt me,” I said as I struggled out.

He shot into the sky five time in some sort of pattern.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“You were lied to,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“How do I put this in terms you’ll understand? That planet is not just a planet, it is a Deathstar. It is a weapon that could kill solar systems.”

“Then why’d she let us leave?” I asked.

“Glidden didn’t let you leave,” he said and pulled out green spray bottle. He aimed it at me and pumped it.

A mass of silver fluid fell off me.

“Aerosol poison,” he said. “The chamber the Doctor was in probably had it pumped in. Every time you said certain words the poison would have gotten ten times worse, burned you from the inside.”

“My friends!” I said. 

There was a loud roar, and a gold zeppelin appeared.

“What are their names?” he asked.

“Jack and Ruby,” I said.

A pair of men dressed in orange and black camo appeared.

“What’s going on Commander?” they asked.

“The Tocholopes are back,” Eggert. “Find a Jack and a Ruby first.”

“So, the Doctor is being used to power a weapon?” I asked. 

“Listen, Yaz,” he said seriously. “You don’t know what you’ve stumbled into. The Daleks, right? They were created by a mad scientist named Davros. What most being don’t know is, Davros had an equally evil and mad twin sister named Enka, who everyone though he had killed. Enka had anticipated this, and used a DNA double to fake her death.”

“How do you know all this?”

“I served as her bodyguard while working as a spy for the rebels. She escaped, and was last seen with the Tocholopes forty years ago,” he said. “I’m over twelve hundred years old Yaz. You’re dealing with an evil older and more deadly than the Daleks.”

A ramp appeared and we stepped onto it. Upon walking up, my eyes landed on a pair of shaking figures laying on their sides covered in snow.

“Jack! Ruby!” I shouted.

Eggert placed a hand on my shoulder.

“They’ll take care of them,” he said. “Now tell me in great detail everything you know. We need to prepare for war.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate some feedback if you've got a second.

I entered a gun-metal gray conference room with Eggert. A minute later, Jack and Ruby appeared in black and orange camo.

I reached forward and hugged Ruby.

“I’m okay,” she whispered. “The medical tech on this ship is marvelous!”

“I’m glad you found something to smile about.”

“Ahem.”

A purple-skinned woman wearing a hunter-green pantsuit appeared in the form of a hologram. Her light-blue hair was tied back in a braid. The look on her face was severe.

“Why weren’t these civilians sent home, Commander?” she said.

“They have friends on the Hecto annihilator,” Eggert said. “Their friends might not respond to another voice claiming they were being lied to.”

“Very well,” she said impatiently and rolled her pink eyes. “Humans ask too many questions.”

“Hey,” Jack said as everyone took seats at the black conference table. “I’ve been around.”

“Hardly,” she said with a huff. “I had your DNA scanned. You’re barely more aware of the universe than your female friends.”

“I have died a hundred times in space!” he shouted.

“Just show him a scale of the universe Nar,” Eggert said.

“If it will shut them up,” she said. “And it is Admiral Narilis, during session.”

“I outrank you,” he said playfully.

She ignored him and a set up a projection of the stars.

“Davros and Daleks has always been interested in one eighth of galaxy,” she explained and highkighted a large irregularly shaped swatch of the stars in red. “It grew to one sixth during the Time War, and shrank after it ended. This is the path of the Doctor,”

A significantly smaller swatch appeared in blue.

“And your path, Mr. Harkness.”

The gold swatch didn’t quite overlap the Doctor’s, but it was still small.

“Enka has been intent a destroying a fourth of the universe,” she said. 

A massive white swatch barely touching that of the Davros’ appeared.

“I never realized how big the universe was,” Ruby said.

“Humans are lucky if they get eighty-five years of life,” Nar said. “You don’t need to know these things to survive.”

“So, what is the plan Admiral?” Eggert asked.

“Ms. Khan reported there are tents set up in the Hecto Annihilator,” she said. “We’ll transmat a strike team there.”

“Don’t you need coordinates to do that?” Jack said.

“You’ll give it to us,” she said.

“Only if I’m allowed on the strike team, the girls are safer here.”

“Hey!” Ruby and I both said in unison.

“I have a comm link for the tents,” he said. “I can help if you let me.”

“Harkness probably could be useful,” Eggert said. 

“What about us?” I said.

“My understanding is, the Doctor does a lot of hand-holding with her companions,” Nar said. “I’m not inclined to let you come.”

Ruby sighed, as Jack pulled out a communication device the size of thimble.

“Hey sweet lips,” Jack said. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes, and don’t ever call me that again!” Graham said.

“Where are you and Ryan?” Jack asked.

“Playing cards with Ryan in my tent,” he said. “What have you been up to? Have you found the hector energy source we need?”

“New strategy buddy,” Jack said. “I need the coordinates for the planet. It should be on the monitor that is regulating heat and oxygen for the tent.”

“What’s going on?” Ryan could be heard asking.

“Humans,” Nar said with a sigh.

“Ryan,” I said. “The creator of the Daleks, his twin sister uses these people for her own militia and the Doctor is actually powering a weapon in the planet like a Death Star.”

“Wow,” he said. “So those numbers about children and old people were all lies?”

“Yes,” Nar said.

“You’re lying,” Ruby said.

“Excuse me?” Nar said imperiously.

“You touched the hem of your blazer and your voice went up a decibel,” Ruby said. “Are there children on the planet?”

Nar stared at her.

“I thought you cut up dead people for a living,” she said nastily.

“I’m applying for MI5,” she said firmly.

“I’ve warned you about underestimating humans,” Eggert said. “They’re entitled to the whole truth.”

“Enka didn’t create Daleks, she turned evil in an aerosol,” she said with a frustrated sigh. “She infects a planet with hatred. Every living thing has been programed to hate from the time of conception. These children have no free will, they only know how to hurt others.”

“Is there a cure?” I asked.

“None that we have found successful,” Nar said. “Am I lying Ms. Ruby?”

“No.”

“Children are going to die,” Ryan said slowly. “Can we transmat them off and try to cure them later?”

“We’ve spent over a hundred years looking for a cure,” Eggert said. “She’s constantly reworking the virus to become even more effective.”

“There isn’t time anyway,” Nar said. “Read off the numbers Mr. Graham.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about this,” Graham said. “And what about the Doc?”

“Your Doctor hasn’t been the Doctor in over seventy years!” Nar said angrily. “One thing Glidden said that was right was the fact that barely a fraction of the person you knew is left. Let her go! The fate of a fourth of the universe depends on us disabling the Hecto Annihilator.”

“Yaz, what do you think?” Graham asked.

“Maybe the Doctor will find her way back to us,” I said. “I don’t like it but I don’t know what else to do.”

“Quick question,” Jack said. “I’ve read up on Time Lord history. How is she powering the planet as I thought Time Lord don’t have infinite lives?”

“Ever read the Dark Phoenix saga?” Eggert asked. “It’s a great comic that made for a couple crappy movies and a decent animated show.”

“Eggert!” Nar said.

“My point is, we’ve long suspected that the Doctor is actually the host of a truly alien entity more powerful than anything else in the universe. We need to get her out of the annihilator.”

Eggert moved his head my direction.

“I know you don’t like it Yaz,” Eggert said. “But you’re out of options.”

I took a deep breath. The Doctor had to still be there.

“Give it to them Graham,” I said.

Graham read off the numbers. The lighting above began to flicker, and Nar’s shape became distorted.

“She turned the coordinates into transbomb! We need to get out!” Eggert said.

The air began to buzz loudly. There was a flash of blinding light.

…

Something changed the minute I breathed. It felt good. I felt better when I saw her.

Her black hair cascaded in waves down her back with hints of gray. The wrinkles made her look more distinguished. The malevolence in her pure black eyes sparkled. I knew she was going to teach me to make the world worse.

“Are you ready all ready to annihilate?” Enka asked.

The four of us nodded hungrily.


	5. Chapter 5

I boarded the ship covered in blood. Ruby salutes me as I board. I think I felt something for her, now I only see an ally in destroying the universe.

“You look good in red,” she said.

“It doesn’t matter the color of their blood,” I said. “Blood shows we are getting stronger.”

“Very true,” she said.

I washed off the blood. The screams of hundreds of dying people echoed through my mind the way choir bells used to. Whoever said war was hell didn’t know Hell couldn’t feel so amazing. Causing pain is better than feeling pain. Always.

Changing into a pair of black scrubs, I walk to the captain’s debriefing room to file my report. Traversing the long blue and gray hall, I encountered Eggert along the way.

“Commander,” I said.

“Captain,” he said nodding at me. “I hear you managed to conquer Luxo in five days instead of the projected twenty. You’re setting high standards for the rest of our captains.”

“That’s my goal,” I said.

“How very admirable,” he said.

“Let the universe know annihilation is a natural endpoint,” I said.

“Their screams are the chorus of the glory,” he said.

I stopped in front of the entrance to the captain’s briefing room, as Eggert walked on.

Seated at a station was Enka cloaked in red silk.

I immediately bowed.

“At ease, captain,” she said.

“Your imperial highness,” I said. “To what do I owe such a high honor?”

“Over the past year, you have proven yourself gifted in destruction,” she said. “You kill quickly and efficiently, while also engaging in prolonged torture from time to time.”

“I am not worthy of such praise.”

“We’re going to destroy after the Solar system,” she said. “I want you shed blood on Earth.”

“But I’m only a captain,” I said. “First blood draws are usually reserved for admirals.”

“You’re also human,” she said. “Show humanity it’s days are over.”

“It would be an honor above honors,” I said.

“I have assigned an ensign to complete your paperwork. Get some rest captain,” she said. “We’ll be reaching Pluto in twenty-three hours.”

“At your command,” I said.

I bowed and turned around. I took the lift up to the captain’s quarters. My room was spartan. A bed, computer, and wardrobe. Hanging photos of my kills didn’t interest me the way Harkness garishly did. Memories of gutting, shooting, and choking was enough. 

I changed into pajamas and got into my green tartan bed. There was a slight view of the stars from my room. It did not interest me in the least. I began to drift off into oblivion.

…

“Humans have never experienced true silence before,” the Doctor said. “Sound needs atoms of substance to cling to in space. There is nothing. It is very lonely and peaceful at the same time.”

“This is amazing,” I said. “Every adventure gets better than the next.”

“I love space, but I’m in the mood for some music. Let’s go see an earth concert,” the Doctor said. “Any requests?”

“Nothing from Graham’s era,” Ryan said.

“Hey!” he said. “My music is awesome.”

“You choose,” I said.

“Let’s let her choose,” the Doctor said.

The Doctor put the TARDIS in motion.

“I hope the TARDIS has good taste,” Ryan said.

“Generally, she has the best,” the Doctor said.

She walked to the door. We stepped into the venue.

“Oh cool,” I said. “Coldplay.”

“I never heard of them,” she said.

“Where have you been?” Graham said.

“Everywhere,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

We stood and listened. I watched the Doctor as she watched in awe. Swaying to the music, it was clear she was enjoying herself. She clapped the loudest among us. After the second set she beckoned us forward.

“Why couldn’t we stay for the whole concert?” I asked.

“I have an idea,” she said. “Ideas need to be worked on while they’re fresh. If I get this right, I can protect all of you.”

Out of nowhere a microphone appeared.

“Doc,” Graham said. “What are you doing?”

“I’m creating a device that will destroy psychic attacks,” she said as she began to tinker with equipment in the TARDIS. “Even if it comes through bio warfare, brainwaves should be disrupted.”

Music from the concert began to play. The Doctor leaned into the mic and sang.

…

My eyes locked on the window where stars could be seen of certain color.

“Yellow,” I said out loud.

I began to heave.

“Yellow. Look at the stars/Look how they shine for you/And everything you do/Yeah they were all yellow.”

Pure yellow vomit erupted from me, but I kept singing.

“I came along/I wrote a song for you/And all the things you do/And it was called "Yellow"

My knees were soaked in vomit as I sang the last verse.

“Look at the stars/Look how they shine for you/And all the things that you do.”

I quickly changed and cleaned up. I sang yellow the whole time. I couldn’t for a single second stop.

No questioned me as I took the lift down sixty levels. I had the clearance. I had proven how blood-thirsty I was. They thought I belonged.

I approached the Doctor. She shimmered in yellow.

“You’re not human,” I said. “A year ago, Eggert said you’re more ancient than the universe. If what is holding you back from being the most powerful entity in the universe, is who you were to me, then let go who of you used to be. Destroy everything and bring it back to life. Bring Ryan and Graham back. Save me from myself. You aren’t my Doctor anymore, you’re greater. Goodbye. I love you.”

The gold shimmering suddenly changed. The Doctor as I knew her appeared.

“Thanks, Yaz, I love you too,” she said.

Her skin melted away. I raised my arms to cover myself as the glass shattered.

She transformed into being of gold light with wings.

Enka appeared. The being that was the Doctor spit gold sparks at it.

She screamed in agony as she shrank into nothingness.

The being looked at me curiously.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

It dove through me.


	6. Chapter 6

Alina kicked the ball to Jack.

“I’m getting better!” she said happily.

“Not good enough for the pan-galactic games, yet,” he said.

He aimed the ball for the net. Ruby caught it easily and threw it to Ryan.

“When can I go into space?” Alina whined.

“How often do we have to go over this?” I said as I stole the ball from Ryan. “When you’re ten.”

“But that’s a long ways away,” she said. “I’m only four, Mommy.”

“We know how old you are dear,” Ruby said as I aimed for the goal.

“Rules are rules,” I said.

Ruby caught it, and sent it to Maya, Ryan’s wife. 

“Grace is already looking up at the solar system in her crib curiously,” she said. “It won’t be long before she starts asking.”

“Time flies,” I said.

“Oi!” Graham shouted. “Lunch is ready!”

“This isn’t over,” Alina said.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s not,” I said.

“Kids,” Jack said with a sigh. “I think she did inherit my stubbornness.”

Jack was the sperm donor and it was decided Ruby would birth her. Alina means light in Greek. She was the light of our lives.

Grace was sleeping in her pram.

“She still sleeps most of the day,” Maya said.

“That’s what they do for first couple months, if you’re lucky,” Ruby said.

“The burgers smell great, Sweet Lips,” Jack said.

Graham smacked him on the back with a dry spatula.

“You’re getting feistier with age,” he said.

“I don’t put with as much as I used to,” he snapped.

We filled our plates with food. I made sure Alina didn’t get salad on herself.

“So how are your current group of companions doing?” Maya asked.

“They’re at home in Seattle for a couple weeks,” Jack said. “There’s a big election coming up and they wanted their votes for congressman counted.”

“Has the TARDIS given you any trouble lately?” Ryan asked.

“It’s going through a purple period,” Jack said. “I’ll show it to you later. I never should have taken it to see Prince perform Purple Rain.”

Alina snickered.

There was a question in the air. We were all too afraid to ask it. It was too much to hope for that there would be news about her, after all this time. But Jack visited as often as he could. We always asked and the answer was generally the same.

“I hear whispers about a celestial being wandering through the universe,” Jack said. “It fixes problems and conquers enemies. It always emits hecto energy. She has become a god people pray to, for intervention.”

Graham sighed. “Just whispers.”

“I wish I had more,” Jack said.

“When will I get to meet this lady?” Alina asked.

“We don’t know, honey,” Ruby said.

“Why?” Alina said.

“It’s complicated,” I said.

“Why?” she said again.

“Adults rarely know what they’re talking about.”

We all slowly turned and saw the Doctor walking towards us. She was dressed in her usual outfit of a rainbow shirt with white coat and suspenders.

“Hi fam,” she said brightly. “You have babies now!”

I burst into to tears, and ran to her. She didn’t hesitate to hug me.

“How?” I asked.

“I made a deal,” she said. “I get twenty-four hours in this form and then I lose access to my human form forever.”

“Then let’s not waste another second,” I said.

“I know who all of you are,” the Doctor said. “I’m sorry to hear about your schoolteacher friend Graham. Hawaiian life can be tempting.”

“As long as she’s happy,” Graham said dismissively. “I started seeing someone new online a few days ago.” 

“Good for you,” she said.

“Mom,” Alina said. “It this the Doctor lady?”

“Yes,” I said.

“It’s a pleasure Ma’am,” Maya said.

“Never call me that, Maya,” Doctor said. “I’m not old!”

The Doctor turned to Jack.

“How’s the girl holding up?”

“Quite well,” he said.

“Thank you for erasing my bloodlust,” Ruby said. “And erasing most of my memories of that year.”

“Agreed,” I said.

“It wasn’t you Ruby,” the Doctor said. 

“Thank you for bringing Grandad and I back to life,” Ryan said.

“It felt like the right thing to do,” she said with a shrug. 

“How are the Tocholopes doing?” I asked.

“They’re no longer blood-thirsty, have settled onto their new planet nicely,” the Doctor said.

There was a blipping sound. Eggert appeared.

“Am I late for the picnic?” he asked.

I laughed. “You’re right on time.”

“Eggert!” the Doctor said. “Or Mr. President, I should say.”

“Thank you for saving Leolo Doctor!” he said. “I am honored that you used your powers to convince my people I was worthy of returning to lead.”

“All in a day’s work,” she said.

She clapped her hands.

“I don’t have much time,” she said. “Who’s up for a trip to space?”

“I am! I am!” Alina said excitedly.

“Is it safe?” Maya asked looking at Grace.

“I’m not just the Doctor anymore,” she said. “I can warp time and reality if need a quick escape.”

She held her hand up and gold light fanned around her fingers.

“Please!” Alina said.

“Okay,” I said and turned to Graham.

“Can you make me move faster?” Graham asked.

“Graham,” she said with a smile. “I can make you fly.”

“Come on,” Jack said. “Twenty-four hours. Let’s take this show on the road.”

Maya picked up Grace and Alina jumped out of her seat. We quickly cleaned everything up.

“Do you have any place in mind?” I asked as we walked to the TARDIS.

“Yes,” she said. “To another universe.”

“Is that possible with the TARDIS?” Jack asked. 

“Nothing is impossible with enough imagination and courage,” she said.

Oh, what an adventure it was.

THE END


End file.
